the nymphadoras
by vanished flame
Summary: i say that we are the gifts of the nymphs. why? well thats simple we looked to damn good for them plus we can change at will.


Had a thought today and figured I could merge the two stories that I had the same basic Idea with so here they are. The two will be basically the same but with a few twists in it.

Pairing for Naruto is two girls. Harry gets Ginny like in the book and movie while Ron gets lavender, she will be toned down some though not much. Personally I never thought Ron deserved Hermione as he was a dick to her at first and then only used her to get thru things later on.

Naruto will not be godlike just has some rather advanced skills and has been trained in the ninja arts and by the Kyuubi for a bit. He will be different from everyone else though. In my harry potter crosses with Naruto, Naruto will always be a metamorphmagi as they are cool sounding and one of the best characters is one of them, Tonks is one of my favorites out of the whole series, a close second to Hermione for the female characters.

On with the story though.

Owls had been used to make deliveries for the magical world for as long as the wizards and witches themselves knew, they had been able to carry large loads such as broomsticks and stacks of books with ease. These owls that are being sent out however are not for this purpose but for delivering letters to magical candidates to attend certain schools. One in particular is the one that starts this story off however. This owl in itself looks nothing special but it has to endure the longest journey of all the owls that had been sent off as it is looking for a hidden place that only some are aware of the location of said place.

This owl travels across the oceans and deserts to a wooded area and finally comes to the one place that they had destined the flyer to, Konoha, the village of ninja in the leaves. As the owl approached the wall it dropped low before skyrocketing upwards as its dive had given it enough speed to pass over the gate with minimal effort. Easily passing the wall that was rather tall to the bird it searched for the one that had been chosen to reseive the letter that it held within its beak. Spotting the boy it dived down and flapped its wings to slow in speed before it landed.

Minutes prior

As Naruto walked out of the building he felt like he had been betrayed by those he had trusted first was the fact that the one he saw as a grandfather had lied to him, he let that slide at first. Second the ones he viewed as friends had only used him to skip class and be a scapegoat while doing it to relieve their boredom at the time; he grew angry at that one. Third the whole village was aware, at least the older part, of the fact that he had a demon inside him but no one ever told him, though he already knew he would still like the honesty from those he had wanted to protect.

Hearing a sound behind him Naruto looked around to see that nothing was there but then he heard what sounded like am owl that he heard at night sometimes outside his window when he slept. Looking up he saw an owl unlike any he saw before glide down to him, raising his arm the owl gracefully swooped down to land on the outstretched limb before craning its neck to give him the letter.

Taking the letter and reading it Naruto was shocked to see that there was someone that had chosen to give him a letter and even had asked him to come to their school although he was at a very distant land from theirs. Turning it over to see if it had anything else he saw written there,

'PS if you decide to join our school please notify us before the date on the front so that we can arrange for your pick up and get you to the stores to buy your things for the school year.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore'

Looking to the bird that seemed to be resting at the moment on his shoulder he made a choice to go grab all his things as he was taught some magic from his tenant over time, all basic though they both didn't want to chance the village trying to take his spells away from him.

As he reached his house he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote his reply before handing it to the owl that had been sent to give him the letter. Taking off the owl seemed to be a bit sad that it hadn't had the chance to rest longer before its long flight back.

Ministry of magic, London England

It had been several days since the owl had been sent out and returned the other day to the head master of Hogwarts. To the man's surprise the boy had indeed agreed to attend but he never thought the boy would have what seemed like two ages instead of just one (1), that made it hard to find him and send the letter but Dumbledore left it to no chance and sent the letter when the lower age had become of age to attend the school.

As Dumbledore walked into the ministry he saw one of his old colleagues, Mr. Fudge, walk out of a room. "Ah Barty, I need to ask you something." He said getting the man's attention. "I was wondering if you had any people that would be able to go to retrieve one of my soon to be students."

"The only one that I can think of that would do it is kind of busy though she should be done soon, why where is this student?"

"He resides within the hidden lands and is a strange one Barty; he has what seems like two different ages at the same time." He told fudge to the man's surprise as he never heard of that before.

"Then the only person that would go willingly is her." Barty said to himself before looking at Dumbledore. "the one you want to talk to is Nymphadora Tonks, albus."

After thanking the man he went off to find Tonks as she preferred to be called, when he located her he saw that she was sitting in the lounge of one of the aurora offices. "Tonks I have a favor to ask of you if you would." He said getting her to look at him. (She looks like when she meets harry, won't change unless I say she does.)

"What is it you need me to do then?" she asked curious of him.

"I would like you to fetch one of my new students. He lives in the hidden lands and Barty has said you would be the most willing to go there on your own."

"And why can't one of the professors get him then?" she asked as she noticed he came here first.

"they are busy getting ready for the school year as you know as they have no time to spare." Dumbledore told her earning a nod from the female in front of him.

"Alright I'll do it. Tell me his name and where he is." She told him.

"Naruto Uzumaki is what he calls himself but if you wish to be sure of it he also has another last name, Namikaze. He lives in the hidden leaf village, once there the easiest way to find him should be looking for the strange feeling in the timeline. Kid has two ages around him for some reason." he said shocking her slightly. Shaking it off, she nodded before apperating out of the area to the hidden village gate.

As she saw the gate appear in front of her she came to a stop and stood there for a moment before walking to the guard at the gate. "Excuse me but can you tell me where to find one Naruto Uzumaki please." She said.

"Sure kids either at his apartment or eating at ichiraku's, the ramen stand down there." He said pointing down the street.

Thanking the man she continued down the street to the stand deciding to check there first. Ducking under the flap she entered the small stand. Looking around she saw a single person other than the two chefs in the stand. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here by any chance?" she asked earning the attention of the three.

"What do you want with the boy miss?" the elder chef asked her looking suspicious.

"I only want to talk to him as I have been sent to get him for his trip to the school. That's it I assure you." She said to reassure them she meant no harm to the boy as they seemed to be protective of him.

"What do you want to talk about then miss?" she heard the other occupant ask.

"You're Naruto? Thought you would be younger than this." She said before a shocked look came over her face as she watched him seemingly transform just like she does to a younger age then what he was at.

"That better? I usually take that form when I need to go shopping or I just want to take a peaceful walk. So what did you need?" he asked after explaining why he was older.

"I uh was told you had two ages. Could you tell me why and like I said before I was sent to get you so we could get your school things." She told him.

"Ah they noticed that did they. Well then let's get my stuff and I'll explain then." He told her as he paid for his meal and left the stand with her following him. "The reason I have what seems like two ages is that my mother and father had sealed a demon inside me, now my mother had it in her as well but she didn't have the age problem like I do. You see the ages come from the fact that the seal on me is letting me absorb the demon so we are kind of merged at the soul so I have his age as well as mine. He uh told me when I was five before he began to teach me." He told her as they arrived at his place.

Naruto went around gathering the things he would deem he needed and surprised her again when he picked up not one but two wands and placed them on his wrists in holsters that he had on. After getting some clothes he walked back to her and held onto her hand after she held it out and told him to grab hold. Feeling a pulling sensation for a moment he almost lost his footing when he felt solid ground again under his feet. "What was that?" he asked her as he steadied himself.

"You're resilient to be standing and not puking after that Naruto. Most throw up after their first time apperating anywhere." She told him then went further to explain it was like teleporting over long distance.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked her looking around the building.

"My house, figured you could stay here for now and we needed a place to put your stuff first before we went to the alley." She told him before realizing she never introduced herself. "Darn it I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself, my names Nymphadora Tonks though I prefer Tonks."

"Why not your first name?"

"My mother named me that. It means gift of the nymphs or elves depending on the translation. The gift of the elves and nymphs was said to be a horrid looking creature called a changing and they took the child and replaced it with this changeling." She told him making him sigh at the meaning.

"Well it could also be that you were too beautiful for them, as I recall it the nymphs and elves are said to be the most enchantingly beautiful things out there in this world dead or alive. If I were you I would take it like this, the gift of the nymphs because I was too damn beautiful for them to stand it." He said as his hair and features changed to match hers at the last part before all but the hair changed back.

As the two walked throughout the house Naruto saw that there was several pictures adorning the walls with her at varying ages. Some had what seemed to be her relatives and friends while some had her at Hogwarts in her school uniform. He saw that she never had a pet in any of the pictures either and seemed to be truly lonely in all of them even though she had some friends with her. He liked her house itself as he saw that it was a two story house that seemed to be alive at times, her wallpaper had kept changing as he looked at it to his amusement, he saw that it went from green to blue one minute and then had some purple as well. As she saw him watch her walls she smiled in amusement from his expressions.

"Why are you keeping my hairs look?" she asked him looking confused after she noticed he never changed his hair back.

"Why not, it looks cool. I like your hair more than even my mom's hair." He said to her while pulling a picture out of his wallet to show her his mom's hair.

"She is quite beautiful Naruto her hair does look good. What do you think?" she said then asked as her hair matched his mother's hair in the picture making him laugh lightly.

"It's good but I think your hair suits you best. Well since we have put my things out of the way for now let's go to this alley you spoke of." He said to her as he grabbed her hand.

Appearing in diagon alley the two saw a group that looked like a family looking around like they were lost. Naruto deciding to ask them if they would like help waked over to them with Tonks in tow, when they reached them and asked which the three gratefully accepted the help Tonks told them that they needed to head to gringotts, the large building on the end of the street.

Upon entering and reaching the head desk Tonks asked "Naruto do you know if any of your ancestors had an account with gringotts before?" earning a shrug from Naruto before he pulled a small black key and then a white key from his pocket.

"Don't know but always had these two with me no matter what. Excuse me Mr. Goblin guy." Naruto said getting most of the goblins attention as they all looked at the five people. "Can you tell me if these keys go to a vault here?" he asked the one in front of him.

Reaching down the creature took the two keys before inspecting them closely and then his eyes widened in shock from what he was seeing. "These are two of our oldest keys sir how did you come to poses them?"

"Always had em, never really thought much of it to be honest." He told the small male.

"these two keys are from when this facility had first opened before we started to make them from gold we had made two keys from crystals one white key was formed and one black key was as well. The white key went to the Uzumaki family while the black went to the Namikaze family. What is your name sir?" the small man asked now very curious.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki though my full name is Namikaze as well." Naruto said to him.

"Very well sir would you like to make a withdrawal today?" the goblin asked as if he was addressing a very powerful and ancient being.

"Yes I would thank you." Naruto said with a slight bow of his head that the small man returned.

"why did you do that?" Tonks asked him after he got the money from his vaults, though he only took money from one he wanted to see what was in the other before combining the two vaults into one after he got back to the desk.

Knowing what she meant Naruto simply said in return." Give respect to those around you and they will respect you in turn, most seem to forget this as they treat those around them like dirt, kind of like that guy." He said the last part pointing at a man with long white hair that had a scowl on his face that had just pushed his way through a group of people who were talking making them fall.

"See your point." She said with a deadpan expression before turning to the family that was accompanying them. "So what all do you need to get?" she asked.

"Umm it seems the same as him, though I kind of failed to consider how I'm going to pay for this." The daughter of the two said.

"Why?" Naruto asked her.

"They're muggles Naruto, non-wizard people, probly only just heard of the wizarding world when she got her letter." Tonks told him in reply as the family nodded their heads.

"hmm I see so since we failed to take that into account I'll simply get you your things and you be mine and her friend deal?" Naruto said to the daughter.

Shocking her and her parents at the simple and yet effective solution to the problem they had encountered the young girl sputtered before regaining herself and saying "are you sure?"

"Yeah why not, seems like a good deal to me." He said to her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Deal then and thank you for this." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"No prob, just helping out someone in need plus I get my second friend here out of the deal." Naruto said. "Well since you already know my name as you have heard it several times know what's yours?" he asked her.

"My names Hermione granger and these are my parents." She said "they are dentists in the non wizarding world by the way."

"nice good people to have as parents least if you get a cavity or something you can ask them and learn to help you own kids when you have them." He said making the three older people smile at this as the two adult grangers had never heard someone say that to their daughter before while Tonks smiled in agreement to what he had said even though she never heard of a magician with bad teeth before.

As they started to gather the things they would need before heading to ollivander's to see about his wands. As the two entered the wand shop Naruto noticed that some of it was messed up and an older man standing there while picking things up. Figuring he could help the man Naruto pulled one of his wands out and silently cast a spell the Kyuubi had taught him to fix his damaged house at time and replace things that had been thrown around.

Finding the wands and boxes suddenly back in their original places the man looked at the door to see a boy and girl with a person he saw only 8 years prior to this day. "Ah Miss Tonks correct. How are you today?" he asked her.

"Just fine Ollivander. These two need your help though. Hermione here needs a wand and we would like you to check Naruto's own wands." She said while smiling at the man.

"Sorry but did you say wands as in more than one?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"That's right he has two that he can seemingly use at will." She said

"Hmm let's see then who wants to go first." He said as Naruto gave Hermione a gentle nudge as she looked at him.

"Go on you go first Hermione." Was all Naruto said to her before he sat down next to Tonks.

After several tries the two had found her chosen wand and now Ollivander was inspecting both of Naruto's wands. Taking the first he felt that it was allied with Naruto as was the second for some reason that he couldn't find. "how long have you had these wands young man?" he asked Naruto.

"Ever since I was born why?"

"They are strangely attached to you, something I have never seen a wand do before." He said as he handed them back to him. "they are also two wands that I had sold in my youth almost thirty years ago. The first one there to one Kushina Uzumaki and the other to Minato Namikaze of the two prominent wizarding families."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Naruto said to him pleased to know they were his parent's wands that he had received from the fox at an early age.

After the group had left the wand shop they had ventured into the pet shop to see if any pets had interested them. Naruto had pulled Tonks aside to speak privately for a moment as they entered the shop. "I noticed you didn't have a pet and never saw one in any of those pictures you have from your school days so if you want to I will get you one you can and I'll pay." He said to her before they rejoined the others.

As they all walked and looked around the store Hermione saw a ginger cat that she liked so she picked it up and walked with the others till they found what had interested them. Naruto found after walking a ways a phoenix somehow that had been caught and put into the store while Tonks found a baby fox and wolf that seemed to get along just fine. After Naruto had paid for the animals they were given cages and left the shop to get something to eat as they all started to get rather hungry near the end of the shopping trip.

"Naruto do you have a place to stay until the train comes to kings cross?" Hermione asked after discussing with her parents about it.

"Well I was planning on seeing if Tonks here would mind if I stayed with her at her house for the time. She seemed a bit lonely there." He said getting a smile from said girl.

"Sure Naruto you can stay with me, also Hermione if you ever want to you can come over to visit." She said getting a nod from the younger girl.

"also Naruto the same goes to you since you helped us so much today you can come over anytime, plus your our Hermione's friend." Hermione's mom told him as she smiled at him and Hermione hugged him after they were done eating and parting ways for the day.

"See you in a few weeks if not sooner Hermione." Naruto said to her before he grabbed onto Tonks and his cage as the two apperated.

As the weeks swept by the two talked and sometimes even visited Hermione as they waited for the train to come and be ready. The two spent most of their time as Tonks had it off so she could help Naruto, having fun, playing games and listening to music by one of her favorite bands, the weird sisters. On occasion Naruto had played some songs on his own guitar that he had bought at the alley with Tonks also playing one of the things she had at her house. One day when Hermione came over the trio had a slight party as they danced and had fun with Naruto playing his guitar laughing the whole time.

"Come on Naruto you need in on it too." Tonks said to him while she pulled him up with Hermione's help as she took his guitar and set it down.

"Alright girls no need to be rough." He told them as he stood up. Smiling Tonks put in one of her cds to listen to while they had fun. Naruto unsure of what to do just followed Tonks at first before the two had started to get into it and later pulled Hermione over to them and danced all together in a three way dance that had them all laughing as they had fun.

"That was fun." Hermione told the two after they had stopped to catch their breath and get a drink.

"Yeah it was, had never thought you could dance so good Naruto." Tonks told him.

"Truth be told I never really danced before. I was just following what you did." He told her in reply earning a shocked look from her.

"Kind of surprising isn't it, I never had the chance back where I used to live. Everyone hated me there except a few people, so I never learned how to dance and kyuu never knew how in the first place so that's out." He said as he had told Hermione as well of the Kyuubi at the first time she came over to visit.

As the time past by that day the trio found themselves talking about their past more than usual that day. Naruto learned that Hermione was made fun of for being smart and reading more than being with people while Tonks had a cousin that was believed to have killed one of his best friends while selling two of his trusted friends out to the 'dark lord' while she herself didn't really believe it one bit as she knew him well and knew he would never do that to his friends.

Naruto told them of how he was treated and lied to about his family and tenant while he grew up asking the Hokage if he ever knew them and was always told no he ever knew of them. He went further to tell them that he was kicked out of the orphanage at age 5 and had met the Kyuubi that night who, to his surprise was female and acted like a mother to him rather than a bloodthirsty beast wanting out. The part that shocked Hermione the most and somewhat shocked Tonks was that he could use spells without being notified by the ministry because of his ages, he also told her of that to which she was shocked but understood it as it was logical that that would happen.

Finally the day for the departure of the train came around and the group found themselves at the train and before they knew it already on the train as Naruto and Hermione had been one of the first ones on aside from some of the older years they had one of the better compartments to sit in. as the two waited for the train to start Naruto heard some other people talking about a boy named harry potter being on the train before a boy that looked their age came in asking if they saw a toad.

"Sorry no but we could help if you like." Naruto offered to the boy after shaking his head.

"Thanks I would appreciate that a lot." The boy said before he started to walk off. "Oh and my names Neville." He said as he came back for the moment.

"Naruto and Hermione." Naruto told him as the two got up and started to go around the cars to ask if anyone had seen a toad.

Upon reaching one car the two saw that a boy with black hair was watching a boy with red hair as he pointed his want at his pet rat. "Have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione asked them gaining there attention.

"no." they both said as they shook their heads.

"Oh were you about to do a spell, let's see then." She said as they stood in the doorway.

After the red headed boy had performed his spell Hermione asked "are you sure that's a real spell? I've only done a few simple ones myself but they have all worked for me while Naruto here has been doing spell longer then I have."

After saying that the two sat down and Naruto pulled out his wand used the same spell he did in ollivander's that day as the trash had started to float and had piled into a stack in a corner. Hermione noticed that Harry's glasses had tape at the bridge of them. "Oculus repairo" she said as the tape pulled off and vanished in a pop. Harry pulling them off to see that the part that was broke had been fixed.

"There is that better?" she asked as he nodded.

"That's our Hermione, always the smart one." Naruto said in a good natured way as he put an arm around her shoulders making her blush at the praise.

"I suggest you two best change into your robes, I believe we will be arriving soon." She said as she stood with Naruto.

"Well I guess we couldn't find his toad. Maybe the kid will find him at the school somehow." Naruto said as the two made their way back to the car they had sat in. as the two reached it and sat the two had pulled out a set of cards and started to play as they waited for the train to stop in the station outside of Hogwarts.

Note

1, we all have heard of how Naruto's seal is designed to absorb the Kyuubi over time right? Well I decided to play off of this and enhance it a bit. Naruto and the Kyuubi are magical and since Kyuubi is inside of Naruto he has two ages as the Kyuubi is getting absorbed into him. . Naruto can get away with something's like underage wizardry because of the dual age thing in this.

By the way Tonks is about 18 in this still eager to learn things and ready for new things


End file.
